Determine etiology and pathogenesis of abnormal thyroid hormone metabolism or secretion in Grave's Disease, Hashimoto's Disease, and congenital hypo- thyroidism. Hormonal homeostasis is assessed during hypo and hyper- thyroidism to determine the role of altered thyroid hormone secretion in metabolic homeostasis.